Legacy
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Before the Yondaime met his untimely death, what if his hopes came to pass? Naruto, his legacy, would be treated as a hero.Iin line to become the next Hokage, but where does that leave Uchiha Sasuke? A look into a future that could have been. SasuHina
1. Episode 1!: Prologue

_**Legacy**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

**_Full Summary: Before the Yondaime met his untimely death, what if his hopes came to pass? Naruto, his legacy, would be treated as a hero.Iin line to become the next Hokage, but where does that leave Uchiha Sasuke? A look into a future that could have been. Let me know about couplings._**

**_A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. Deal with it._**

**_EPISODE 1: PROLOGUE _**

_It was a time of mourning in the village, after sealing away the Kyuubi into a small child, the Yondaime passed away._

_Leaving behind that child as his legacy, he would be a hero, and he would have the Sandaime and the entire village to watch over him._

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

_The funeral for one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha was a very melancholy day indeed, the whole village turned out to pay their respects and say goodbye one last time._

_Hatake Kakashi stood frozen, staring at the Hero's Stone, staring at the name of his sensei, who had been the greatest hero of all._

_Peripherally he heard the crying of a child, as he turned numbly, he saw the child, Uzumaki Naruto, bawling as a Chuunin attended to him._

_Stiffly, he made his way toward the pair, the Chuunin seemed to be crying as well, Kakashi wished he could feel their pain, their regret, all he felt was numb._

"_Iruka," he said to the Chuunin, his voice hoarse and tight, "Let me."_

_Before the dolphin had time to say anything, Kakashi had taken the Uzumaki out of his arms and the child quieted down, Kakashi took note of the hair and the sky blue eyes, which were confused and startled. As he lifted up the child's tunic, and saw the mark of the Kyuubi, that was what the Yondaime had left behind, and Kakashi swore to protect it._

_But while oaths were being made for this child, another lay forgotten._

**_PRESENT DAY KONOHA: GENIN EXAMS COMPLETED_**

Sasuke pondered going back to class.

Pondered.

And decided not to.

Not like he had any parents to really bother him about it, the villagers avoided him like the plague, and Iruka-sensei was teaching the class, so technically he was scot-free.

What to do?

He could hit the onigiri shop and stock up his fridge for the week, or he could go wait at the hill Shikamaru and Chouji watched clouds on until class was out.

Shikamaru never did anything in class anyway, Chouji probably needed to restock his potato chip supply, Shino was, well Sasuke didn't know what he was as Shino was unnerving, and Kiba was in class.

That was new.

Maybe he should go home and study his jutsus?

Nah.

He briefly wondered if Neji was doing anything, and then crossed him off his list, Neji would be with his sensei and that was that.

Maybe some of you were wondering why an Uchiha and a Hyuuga would associate with each other.

Well, in Sasuke's case he was just bored and Neji, well, he liked pissing off the Main House, and that's how they became friends, not so much friends, as much "hn-ing" partners, but on occasion they sparred, usually to settle a difference in "hns."

Touching, isn't it? It wasn't as if their friendship, if you could call it that wasn't beneficial to all parties involved, Neji was unknowingly teaching Sasuke how to use the Sharingan.

So maybe their friendship wasn't a friendship at all, merely more of an alliance of sorts. At the moment Sasuke couldn't be picky when it came to "friends."

They were more like shifty allies. Sasuke and Neji knew that if they friendship could be discarded for a more beneficial one, it would be done.

And unknowingly, Sasuke was teaching him the weaknesses of the Byakugan, and Hinata?

Well, the Hyuuga heir, never one to follow a trend, so instead of fawning over Uzumaki Naruto-kun, she had an isty bitsy crush on Sasuke, maybe one day she would even talk to him!

For now, she settled with what she had.

What does she have you ask?

A conversation.

A mere morsel of verbal intonation, but precious to Hinata none the less. She was hoping to lose her stutter by the time she had enough courage to talk to him.

Hoped.

But, back to Sasuke, he was still thinking about what he should do, when the academy finally let out.

Yawning, he walked up to the Hokage's monument, after finding an ideal place to sit, he took out a bag of chips and opened it.

Then he waited.

And waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited some more.

Was Chouji going deaf?

Fortunately, said Akimichi was barreling up the hill, and if Sasuke squinted into the distance he could make out Shikamaru's pony tailed, lazy legged body meandering after him.

Placing the bag a safe distance away from his person he returned to sitting lazily, so he hung out with Shikamaru a lot, he didn't really care about familial differences, he had parents, Sasuke did not, and that was where that conversation ended.

It was like telling Ino she was ugly, or talking about Chouji and that word, or asking why Kiba had those red marks on his face, or asking why Naruto was such a fucking asshole.

Some things weren't meant to be poked and pried at.

That last one was Sasuke's opinion, but you probably already figured that out.

Shikamaru took his usual seat next to Sasuke as Chouji devoured his prize.

"Feh." said Sasuke by way of greeting.

"Che. Iruka-sensei's out for your blood because you never came back from lunch break, again." said Shikamaru fiddling with his topknot, absently.

The crumpling of a bag signaled Chouji's entrance into their conversation, "You have to come in tomorrow, it's the day when the Genin teams are picked." said Chouji, taking out a fish onigiri and handing it to Sasuke, who spilt it in half and threw it at Shikamaru.

"What does it matter if I get a Genin team?" asked Sasuke, bitterly.

"Matters to me." said Kiba as Akamaru jumped out of his hoodie and onto Chouji's lap.

"Who cares if it matters to you, dog breath?" said Sasuke folding his arms across his chest.

"I care, fag-face, who will be the most annoying one on any given team, if you don't come tomorrow? You're the one who smells, I could scent you from all the way down the hill."

"You would." said Shikamaru.

"Maybe if you kept your nose out of my business, we wouldn't have this problem. You're the fag, che! Hanging out with Naruto-**_kun_** all the time!" retorted Sasuke.

At this Kiba had nothing to say and Shikamaru took out a small notebook with two columns, scratching his chin boredly, "Let's call that a tie, shall we?" as he placed one slash under the column marked Sasuke and another under the one marked Kiba.

Chouji sniggered, Akamaru yipped, and Shikamaru sighed.

**YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP**

"No way, Forehead-Girl! Naruto-kun does not like vegetable miso!"

"He does too!" argued, Konoha's resident charming forehead.

"Che! How do you know that?" returned Yamanaka Ino.

"I saw him eating it, Ino-pig!" exclaimed the roseate girl loudly.

Several patrons ignored the loud exchange between the two frenemies and continued browsing the store's selection of plant life.

Several just sighed and left, there was a candy shop right next door anyway.

"So, what does that prove?" retorted the blonde.

"That he likes vegetable miso!" bellowed Haruno Sakura.

"Whatever." replied Ino, losing interest in the conversation entirely.

"Who do you think Naruto-kun will be placed with once they choose Genin teams?" asked Sakura, changing the subject adeptly, as she twirled a lock of her sakura colored hair.

"Me of course!" replied Ino, with renewed vigor.

"You? No way! I'll be on his team!" declared Sakura, victoriously.

"A big forehead like you? In your dreams!"

The conversation continued in this vein for awhile, until the drawn out argument was interrupted by the entrance of one Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's Dead Last Nin.

The girls stop their conversation momentarily to stare at Sasuke, who went to peruse an arrangement of daffodils and tulips.

They ignored Sasuke and continue their pointless argument.

"I'm going to be on his team! Me! Me!" chirped Sakura smugly.

"In your dreams!"

"And in your nightmares." sang Sakura.

Their argument halted once more as Sasuke, who had decided on a bouquet of white lilies, walked up to the register.

Ino automatically started the argument once more as she rang up the item and wrapped it in cellophane.

"He's mine!"

"No way!"

"It's alright if you admit defeat now, Sakura-chan, I won't think any less of a forehead like you." Ino sneered.

"I'd say the same to you Ino-_chan_, give up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently, and the bell atop the door jingled merrily as another customer entered.

This time it was Konoha's Number 1 Rookie, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Could you hurry it up?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

"Urusai bakayaro! Naruto-kun is in my store!" said Ino dreamily.

Sakura, never one to be outdone, "My Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked Sasuke irritatedly. "HELLO!" he almost bellowed, in Ino's face, alas it was not to be, she was too far gone.

And Sasuke, once again was ignored.

Until Naruto came up behind him, his normal irritating smirk plastered on his irritating face.

Sasuke wanted to wipe the floor with him, and use his hair as a mop and his blood for cleaner.

"Are you on line?" he asked Sasuke disdainfully.

"Yes." Sasuke ground out between clenched teeth.

"Why isn't the line moving?" asked Naruto.

"Because that stupid girl is too busy fantasizing about you to do anything." said Sasuke.

Naruto smirked and cut in front of Sasuke, "Ino-chan!" he wailed pathetically.

Ino woke from her Naruto induced stupor, "Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"Could you ring up the dobe's order so I could buy something?" he asked disarmingly.

Ino nodded and threw the flowers at Sasuke, who in return threw the money at her, in exact change.

Several of the coins hit her and left red marks.

"Don't mind him, he hasn't had his nap yet." said Naruto soothingly.

Sasuke made a disgusted noise and fled the shop, leaving Naruto to the feminine wiles of Ino and Sakura.

**HERO'S STONE**

Sasuke annoyedly, made his way to the Hero's Stone, it was that time of year again.

The Hero's Stone had been the monument to dead nins lost in wars or on missions, but the people Sasuke was visiting weren't actually on the stone, but on a smaller one, designated to those killed in the Uchiha massacre.

Every year, on this day he came here to replace the flowers and clean the monument.

It was not something he really enjoyed doing.

Most of the time he ran into Iruka-sensei, who usually visited the stone around this time of year, which was the only reason Iruka-sensei hadn't hauled his sorry ass back to class.

Sasuke hated rhyming.

¥¥¥

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Hee. Hoo.

Hee. Hoo.

Hinata's hands were shaking and she had to lean against the tree she was concealed behind for support.

This should be a piece of cake.

Just walk up to him.

Walk up to him.

Walk.

Up.

To him.

Oh, hell no!

Hinata's knees were clacking together. She couldn't do this.

She didn't have Ino's personality or Sakura's wise knack for cunning stratagems.

She barely even had a personality for Kage's sake!

She was just that girl with the Byakugan and the white eyes and she was a Hyuuga and she never said a word.

That was her.

Not her in a nutshell.

That was her. Period.

Hinata wondered if there was a jutsu that could grant her confidence, personality, and better looking eyes.

Then she remembered Sasuke only paid attention to people with skills.

Kunai throwing skills, katana skills, explosive tag skills, taijutsu skills, advanced Bloodline skills--- wait didn't she already have that?

Maybe she had a chance!

Or maybe not.

**END**

Technically my first Naruto fic but second Naruto post.

Light my fire.


	2. Episode 2!: Popularity Blows Team 7 Is B...

_**Legacy**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full Summary: Before the Yondaime met his untimely death, what if his hopes came to pass? Naruto, his legacy, would be treated as a hero. In line to become the next Hokage, but where does that leave Uchiha Sasuke? A look into a future that could have been. Sasu/Hina**_

_**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. Deal with it.**_

**_For shikaruTo_**

**_EPISODE 2: POPULARITY BLOWS (TEAM 7 IS BROKEN)_**

After flirting with both Sakura and Ino, justto get them pissed off at each other Naruto swaggered out of the flower shop and wandered around for awhile.

His wandering feet led him to the Hero's Stone, well technically at the bottom of the hill that the Hero's Stone was on.

He began the steep walk up the hill and to his amazement he saw Sasuke praying at a smaller stone nearby, the flowers from Ino's shop laid on the ground.

He quietly snuck around the Hero's Stoneand moved to stand next to Sasuke, "What are you up to now, Dobe?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to spare an annoyed glance toward Naruto, "What do you want?"

"I asked you a question first, Dobe, answer it."

"How about fuck off?" Sasuke suggested.

"You don't have to mean about it, just answer my question." Naruto demanded.

"I told you to fuck off, there's your answer."

"Che! Does being an orphan make you irritable and idiotic?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Why can't you be happier?" Naruto demanded irritatedly.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I never did anything to you; I never said anything to you, why can't you leave it like that?"

"Why are you so anti-social?"

Sasuke ignored him and went back to praying.

"Hey!"

Sasuke went on praying.

"Don't ignore me!"

Sasuke went on ignoring him.

"Fine, be that way."

_**  
**_

__

Umino Iruka knew what it felt like to be all alone in the world.

That's why he had gravitated toward Sasuke, that's why he was continuously taking care of Sasuke, and looking out for Sasuke.

He knew what it felt like to grow up without help.

He also knew that the people Sasuke was today, he was it because of himself, not because of any of his relatives, and Sasuke had learned everything on his own.

Of course he wasn't completely alone, Iruka had been guiding him all along, he himself having walked down a similar road.

That's why he was mildly interested when Hyuuga Neji stopped him to ask about Sasuke.

"Which Genin team will Uchiha be placed with?" he inquired politely.

"Ah, Neji-kun how nice to see you again, how are Tenten-chan and Lee-kun?" Iruka smiled.

"They're fine, what team?" Neji asked again.

"Neji-kun if this is another attempt by Maito-san to find out which students Kakashi-sensei will be getting, you can forget it." Iruka said, his cheery demeanor vanishing temporarily.

Neji was suddenly stuck with the image of an irate Iruka-sensei teaching with a very large ANBU katana.

Then he was waving the katana in the air and…

It was too weird to finish that thought.

It frightened him immeasurably, so he banished that thought with another, a thought from an odd training session Gai-sensei had given them.

"_My dear students, I know you have reached the springtime of youth that I have so gloriously enjoyed for so long, but with it comes great responsibility of an adult."_

"_What are you saying, Sensei?" Lee asked, his kawaii eyes widening in anticipation._

"_I am saying that in the springtime of your youth, well at the start you may start to get urges."_

"_What kind of urges?" Tenten asked suspiciously._

"_The beautiful urges that come with the marathon of youth, my young pupils!" Gai exclaimed joyously._

"_You mean puberty?" Neji asked skeptically._

"_Ah, Neji-kun, always the modern one! Yes, 'puberty' is what it is called nowadays, with 'puberty' comes hormones, these hormones may cause you to feel odd emotions that you are unused to, my dear students."_

"_Really?" Lee asked, his hands clasped together in righteous admiration._

"_Hai! The hormonal changes occur differently in girls, than in boys."_

"_How Sensei?" Lee asked earnestly._

"_Well for one thing, girls experience what is called a menstrual cycle--" he couldn't finish the rest of his sentence as Tenten's fist collided with his head, mussing up the perfectly coiffed bowl-style._

"_That's enough." She ground out, between clenched teeth before turning to leave, "I'm going to go see Kurenai-sensei."_

"_I see your taijustu has improved Tenten-chan, my glorious thriving sakura blossom of a pupil." Gai exclaimed._

"_Hai! Hai!" Lee agreed vigorously._

"_Now, that Tenten-chan is gone, I must discuss something very serious with the two of you, my youthful male students." Gai said somberly._

"_What is it?" Lee asked anxiously._

"_Yeah, what is it?" Neji asked unenthusiastically._

"_Your ever raging hormones may cause you to want to do certain things to the object of your affections." Gai said moving his caterpillar like eyebrows to and fro._

"_Huh?" Neji said._

"_It may cause you to want to 'have sexual intercourse.' This is a very grave matter; for it is not to be taken lightly, when and only when you and the object of your affections are ready shall you attempt this act." Gai said seriously._

_Lee's eyes were wide, and were growing wider by the second._

"_But my students, I want to instill this mantra in you. SEX CAN WAIT! MASTURBATE!" Gai declared the last part to the world._

_Neji: O.o_

_Lee: Yosh!_

_Gai: And also, spandex can come in handy in the most peculiar places._

_Neji: Double O.o_

"Neji-kun?"

"Eh?" Neji was snapped out of his reverie.

"You know I can't discuss things like that, Neji-kun." Iruka said softer.

"Hai, wakari masu. Ja." Neji responded somberly.

"Ja ne." And then Iruka was off.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

When Sasuke finished at the gravesite it was dusk as he was walking down the hill, that's when Naruto blitzed him.

His attack sent Sasuke rolling down the hill, Naruto was kind of stuck under him, when they stopped rolling, Sasuke settled for punching his lights out.

"Hey, what's your deal?"

"My deal? You tackled me and sent me rolling down that hill, you're fucking insane." Sasuke replied angrily.

And so that was how Sasuke and Naruto began their lifetime of showdowns.

To be sure, Naruto wasn't doing so well, and to be fair Sasuke had all that practice from Kiba randomly throwing things at him, and jumping on him for no apparent reason.

Akamaru occasionally joined in.

Shadow clones had been pointless and inefficient and had been dealt with shortly thereafter towards the end it was clear Naruto would triumph, mostly because of sheer stamina and partly because Sasuke had run out of things (kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, smoke bombs, etc) to throw at him.

As Sasuke staggered to his feet, Naruto charged him, shuriken at the ready.

Sasuke didn't even feel the pain anymore, or the warm blood that was slipping out of him and onto the green grass.

He didn't feel the stinging pain as the shuriken sliced into his skin, at least not like he should have.

The only reason he noticed Naruto's pause was the fact that there were no longer projectiles whizzing toward his face.

Naruto was regarding him oddly, "What? Are my brains leaking out or something?" he deadpanned.

"Your eyes." Naruto replied.

"You know, my eyes aren't a good excuse to stop in a middle of a fight." Sasuke pointed out.

"There's something wrong with them." Naruto offered by way of explanation.

"Still doesn't mean we should stop the fight." Sasuke reiterated.

"Look." Naruto replied, dragging him over to a nearby stream to look at his reflection.

What Sasuke saw staring back at him, were crimson eyes, and black comma like tails surrounding them.

It was happening.

The color of blood, the dark red color that refused to let him be as it tauntingly reminded him of the past in his ever recurring nightmares.

His family's blood.

The blood that still stained the walls of the Uchiha complex, the walls that had absorbed the screams of agony of the occupants as they were killed and tortured, their unfinished dreams, their hopes, their closeted phobias and daily idiosyncrasies now rested upon Sasuke's shoulders.

Their suffocating eyes followed him everywhere in that house.

Their expectations for their own lives now rested at his feet, it was his responsibility now, his job to pick up the pieces of his shattered family and prevail over all obstacles that occurred in his path.

He was supposed to become a glorious avenger, an omnipotent hero without flaws or weaknesses, he was supposed to be the hero at the end of the action movie, who spent 120 minutes fighting off the bad guys to receive his due rewards.

There would be no rewards for Uchiha Sasuke.

Just loneliness, emotional frustration, and the monotony of his own suicidal thoughts.

He couldn't walk down the most nondescript of alleyways without inciting several painful memories that did not belong to him.

They were a burden, a burden that no child should have to bear, let alone by himself, there was a reason Sasuke had been a reclusive child.

The eyes were boring a hole into him.

Hypnotizing—no! No! No! NO!

This wasn't him, he didn't deserve this!

He didn't need this.

This, this curse!

Didn't he already have enough to deal with?

Nothing could change the fact that there was a pair of Sharingan eyes glaring stonily back at him.

Sasuke felt the rage build up inside him, like a strong wind battering a tree, eventually the tree will give way and the branches will snap.

Everyone has their breaking points, Sasuke had just reached his.

And the only person around for Sasuke to take out his frustrations on was Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto wasn't winning anymore.

In fact, Sasuke seemed to be kicking the shit out of him, literally.

Eventually, the neurosis passed but Naruto was still twitching on the ground, his arm was one bloody gash.

Sasuke took this time to take inventory.

He had bruising on most of his body which would turn green in a few days before healing, long serrated gashes that came from shuriken most likely which didn't look too bad but would need to be bandaged and treated immediately.

Sasuke slowly began unwrapping the bandages on his legs and arms, using them instead for his injuries, which now seemed to be growing in size and quantity.

Naruto groaned, Sasuke poked him, "Nani?" he muttered.

"Sit up moron." Sasuke replied.

"I can't Dobe," Naruto admitted angrily, "There were several of your kunai which either landed in my shins or scraped them."

"As if your shuriken didn't embed themselves into my arms." Sasuke sneered.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Behind her tree, Hinata was slowly counting all the medicinal ointments currently on her person; she would have to carefully divide them for both Uzumaki-kun and Sasuke-kun.

She tensed as she heard them limping by her hiding place, they were arguing, slowly she stepped out from behind the tree.

"Ano…" she began, holding out her ointment.

"—such an asshole!" Naruto finished as he heavily leant on Sasuke.

"What was that? I'm the only reason you're standing Temee."

"You're the reason I need you to be the reason I'm standing!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Disregarding the fact that that sentence didn't make sense, who decided it would be fun to tumble down a hill?"

Naruto had nothing to say to that but instead noticed Hinata standing there, "Hey look, it's Harumi!" he exclaimed loudly.

Hinata flushed and looked down.

"It's Hinata dipshit." Sasuke corrected sneeringly.

"Excuse the Dobe, Hitomi-chan." Naruto said accommodatingly.

"I told you its Hinata!" Sasuke insisted.

"So, Hinoki, how have you been?"

"It's Hinata you fucking deaf bakayaro!" Sasuke bellowed.

Naruto turned to continue his one-sided conversation with 'Hanoi' only to find a small mountain of medical supplies but no 'Haruka'.

Strange.

**END**

**Rat-Ninja-** I don't know about Sasu/Naru. I was thinking Naru/Hina/Sasu, Naru/Hina being one-sided of course, this is turning out to be a mainly Sasu/Hina fic, although Chouji seems to have paired himself off with Kankurou in my mind for some odd reason. Temari/Shino too, I dunno why……I think there's something wrong with me…

**shikaruTo-** I seem to have gotten this out in good time…since you and **Rat-Ninja** reviewed.

**Lost ninja #1**- I could do some Naru/Sasu if you really want it…I've never done it before…shouldn't be too hard, my yaoi writing skills are getting better…


	3. Enter The Flower And The Pervert

_**Legacy**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full Summary: Before the Yondaime met his untimely death, what if his hopes came to pass? Naruto, his legacy, would be treated as a hero. In line to become the next Hokage, but where does that leave Uchiha Sasuke? A look into a future that could have been. Sasu/Hina**_

_**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. Deal with it.**_

_**Should I change Orochimaru and Jiraiya's places too?**_

**_EPISODE 3:ENTER THE PERVERT AND THE FLOWER_**

"Che! Look what you did. Had to scare her off didn't you!" Sasuke said.

"Me? What about you Mr. Happy?" Naruto said, whining.

"Don't call me that!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Do it!"

"I am!"

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Ever since Hatake Kakashi had vowed to protect Uzumaki Naruto at the Yondaime's funeral, his life had been much noisier and ramen filled.

But Kakashi didn't mind the noise or the ramen or the expenses that came with the ramen, it was refreshing to have someone to hold dear.

But really, beating up his teammate before their official meeting?

Naruto really had taken the cake with this one.

Really, the vandalizing of Mount Hokage Kakashi could sort of forgive, especially because of the look on Sarutobi-sama's face was priceless when he noticed the Naruto's alterations to his own carving on the mountainside

Or that time he had tricked Ebisu-sensei into nose-bleeding off a cliff and then into a waste treatment plant with his Oiroke No Jutsu, or the time he had hidden all of Kakashi's masks and replaced them with transparent silk scarves. Pink silk scarves, so Kakashi had not only looked like a moron but also a wannabe belly-dancer.

Kakashi really hoped he had destroyed all photographic evidence of that.

But bludgeoning Uchiha Sasuke into a pulp had to top them all.

He had only been trekking up that hill to pay his respects to Obito, it was by chance that he had glimpsed at their catastrophic showdown, the boys did have skill.

But they also needed a lot of work, but they had a lot of potential, even if they did fight like bar room brawlers. Bar-room brawlers that had to be shinobi in disguise. Kakashi wondered if the third member would be this good.

He briefly flirted with the thought of introducing himself, and then nixed it because of the amount of explaining it entailed and Kakashi hadn't decided to teach brats for the wholesome joy one received from the beauteous accomplishments of children.

Jeez, Gai was rubbing off on him.

Kakashi made a mental note to avoid any and all showdowns and or competitions of manliness with Gai until this passed.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

"Why don't you start by introducing yourselves?" Kakashi said blandly.

"Before that Sensei you should talk about yourself." Naruto said.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm not going to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…my interests are this and that. You start, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "I am Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are: cup ramen and pretty girls, I like the restaurant style ramen even better," here he paused to look at Sakura, who blushed coyly, Sasuke mimed gagging. "My dislikes are: the three minute wait for the ramen to cook and the Dobe." At that he turned around to send Sasuke a vicious glare, Sasuke replied in kind. "My dream for the future is to surpass the Hokage."

Sakura went next, "My likes are…that is whom I like and that is my interest and my dream for the future." She said as she started blushing.

"What about your dislikes?" Kakashi asked boredly.

"Sasuke." Naruto sniggered, and Sasuke made a sound of disgust.

And last but not least, Sasuke, "I don't really like anything, onigiris are okay, I dislike: Temee and a lot of other things. I don't have anything like a dream. But I do have an ambition, my goal is to kill a certain person." Kakashi winced.

_He can't be talking about me can he?_

"That's enough talk from you three, tomorrow we start our ninja duties."

Naruto grinned excitedly, "What? What? What are they?"

"First we're going to do something that only the four of us can do."

"Nani? Nani? Nani? Nani!"

"Survival training."

Kakashi began to chuckle (A/N: He's crazy!) "What is it Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No…well it's just that if I tell you this you guys will definitely flip. Of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The remaining 18 will be sent back to the academy which means this is an extremely difficult exam with a failure rate of 66."

"That's impossible! After working so hard! Then…then what was the reason for the graduation exam?" Naruto asked indignantly.

"That? That was only to filter out those with the best chances of becoming genin.

"NANI!"

"In any event, tomorrow's training will decide your passing or not passing. Bring your ninja tools and be present in the morning!"

_I can't allow myself to lose now._

_If I lose I'll be separated from Naruto-kun!_

………_Hn_

"Later. Dismissed. Oh, and skip breakfast, else you'll throw up."

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Sasuke would have snarled, if he wasn't tied to a log, and Kakashi-sensei wasn't standing in front of him and pinning Naruto to the ground.

"Don't hurt Naruto-kun!" Sakura wailed.

_Sure, I'm the one tied to a tree stump and yet still she's freaking obsessing over him! WTF is wrong with these people?_

"Why do you think we're training as teams?" Kakashi asked somberly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Meaning…you guys haven't grasped the answer to this test."

"The answer?" Naruto asked through a face full of dirt.

"The answer that lets you pass the test."

"Well, I've been wanting to ask that." Sakura said abashedly.

"Jeez are your heads empty? Don't you understand the meaning of the three-man teams?" Kakashi asked annoyedly.

"Argh! What about the teams!" Naruto exclaimed his voice muffled.

"It's about teamwork."

"You mean to help each other?" Sakura asked shockedly.

"Exactly, but it's too late now." Kakashi said seriously. "If you had come at me together, you might have gotten the bells. Well, too bad."

"Wait, there are still only two bells, instead of teamwork that would cause bickering!" Sakura exclaimed in realization.

"Of course, this test is designed to cause bickering." Kakashi said "The goal was to see who under these circumstances, would sacrifice their interests and work as a team."

The three cursed their own idiocy.

Kakashi went on: "Sakura! Instead of Sasuke, who was right by you, you were only concerned with Naruto, even though you didn't know where he was. Sasuke! You were just running around on your own. And you assumed the others would just get in your way and acted alone." Kakashi said to Naruto as he pushed his foot down on his head.

"Missions are completed with teams. It's true that advanced individual talents are important to a ninja, but what's valued more is teamwork. Selfish actions that destroy teamwork, bring danger to your teammates, and can get them killed. For example," he said as he withdrew a kunai.

"Sakura! Kill Sasuke or Naruto dies!" pressing the kunai into the soft skin of Naruto's neck.

Sakura let out an involuntary yelp, "That's what can happen." Kakashi said gravely as he released Naruto.

"Oh, that scared me." Sakura sighed in relief.

Likewise Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Not only is a hostage taken but you are forced to make impossible choices before you die." He continued twirling the kunai.

"The missions are all life risking jobs." Kakashi spoke as he turned his back and walked toward the Hero's Stone. "Look at this. All the names carved in this stone, these are all ninjas of the village that are called heroes."

"That, that, that, that's great!" Naruto exclaimed joyously. "I've decided to get my name carved there too! Hero! Hero! I'm not dying a loser!"

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto, "They aren't normal heroes,"

"Then what kind of heroes are they?"

"Baka temee, that's the Hero's Stone, everyone on it died in the line of duty." Sasuke spat.

"This is a memorial and my best friend's name is also carved here." Kakashi said quietly.

_Obito-niisan._

He turned to look at the three of them again, "I'll give you one final chance. But after lunch it will be an even tougher battle for the bells. Those who want to challenge can eat lunch, but don't feed Sasuke. It's punishment for trying to eat by himself. If you feed him you will be failed immediately.

Sasuke snorted, "Che!"

"What I say goes. Got that?" Then there was a poof of smoke and he disappeared.

Naruto and Sakura began eating, Sasuke's lip curled into a sneer as he willed his stomach not to growl.

Naruto checked for Kakashi's chakra signature before shoving his bento in Sasuke's face, "We're a three man team, so eat Dobe and then we can get the bells."

Sakura blinked and then said "I'm on a diet, so here. Well…I'm not as hungry as Naruto-kun!" She clenched her eyes shut and shoved the bento toward him,

"And exactly how am I supposed to eat that?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

Naruto's smirk grew even wider, "Go ahead Sakura-chan! Feed him, we need to get those bells."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Nani! I'm not feeding him!"

"Hayaku! Kakashi-sensei could come back at any moment! Don't you want to pass?"

Sakura grimaced and grudgingly held out the chopsticks to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes again and ate the rice.

At which point Kakashi appeared again, "Not following the rules, eh? You must be prepared to pay then." and the sky darkened to an ominous gray-purple and lightening split the horizon.

"Anything you have to say for yourselves?"

"But! Sensei, you said it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We are a three-man team right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! The three of us are one!" Sakura declared with more confidence than she felt.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Three are one…eh?" Kakashi repeated as he walked closer to his team. Then his one visible eye curved into a smile, "You pass!"

"You pass." He said again.

"Pass? Why?" Sakura inquired faintly as the skies cleared.

"You guys are the first. The others up till now were idiots who did whatever I said. A ninja must read underneath the underneath. In the ninja world those who do not follow the rules are called trash. But, you know…those who do not take care of their friends are worse than trash!"

"The test is over. All of you pass! Team 7 starts its missions tomorrow!" giving them a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura said as she grinned widely.

Naruto turned and followed Kakashi as he left, Sakura did the same, and Sasuke was left to tied to the tree, how original.

His face was stony as he blindly groped for his kunai, making a clean cut down the middle he walked slowly back to the village.

Teamwork was overrated, stifling and hypocritical.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

"And they left you tied to the stump?" Iruka asked disbelievingly.

Sasuke nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know and I don't really care either."

"Sasuke." Iruka said sadly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You wanted to say something Iruka-sensei, I know that tone, "Sasuke why can't you stop traumatizing the little bunnies and kitties around the village? Why can't you have a better personality? Why do you always pick at your scabs? You know it'll only make them scar! You should learn to eat more vegetables! Cucumbers are good for you! Blah…I hate zucchinis they are a poor substitute for cucumbers! Blah…blah…nag…" So start wailing on me." Sasuke said forcefully.

"I never said that whole spiel about the zucchinis." Iruka said.

"But you wanted to, didn't you?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and ruffled Sasuke's spikes, "Hey! Watch the merchandise!"

**END**

Should I switch Orochimaru and Jiraiya's places too?

It would make more sense that way…give me some feedback…please…

**CrimsonNoble-** yea.,..

**Lun-** me too…

**xxMizukixx-**…

**SGL-** It's going somewhere…if I could only figure out where.

**Gai-sama-** Thanks…do you think I should switch Oro with Jiraiya?

**Momo-sama-**…yeah that's Number 1 Rookie for you

**Fractured wings 01-** he's mean to everyone…except maybe Iruka-sensei and that's because they **get** each other…

**shikaruTo-** thank you, when I write angst it turns to this…whatever the fuck this…since Naruto and Sasuke have switched. The Sharingan is his Kyuubi…it's his curse.

**NanamiYastumaki-** it is…but with one-sided NaruSasu!

**Lost ninja #1-** I am thinking of writing a SasuNaru fic…any suggestions?

**Frontier of Darkness-** Not this fic I'm afraid…wait for **This Is How A Heart Breaks** a high school fic…angst abound.

**The Gandhara-** I'll keep that in mind.


	4. Wave Country

_**Legacy**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full Summary: Before the Yondaime met his untimely death, what if his hopes came to pass? Naruto, his legacy, would be treated as a hero. In line to become the next Hokage, but where does that leave Uchiha Sasuke? A look into a future that could have been. Sasu/Hina**_

_**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. Deal with it.**_

_**Should Jiraiya summon snakes and Orochimaru vice-versa?**_

_**EPISODE 3! WAVE COUNTRY**_

"Oi, Dobe!" Naruto shouted loudly, as he ran up to Sasuke, who turned and looked at him irritably.

"What?"

"You suck!" Naruto exclaimed as he was dragged around by a large mastiff, Sasuke rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, _Only have to deal with him until I make Chuunin. Then you can be on a team with three other people. That won't be Naruto. Until I make Chuunin. Chuunin. Chuunin._

After that spectacular display of intelligence, Kakashi-sensei had them deliver groceries to an old lady, pick weeds, baby-sit at the Academy, and clean up someone's apartment.

On the days before that they had: found a cat, milked a cow, trimmed hedges, planted flowers, and fed horses.

This was not was Sasuke envisioned when he pictured being a ninja. Of course he'd always envisioned himself as a Jounin and therefore never even considered what it would be like to be going on Genin missions.

But in spite of that, Sasuke had to deal with Sakura and Naruto's incessant flirting, it was incredibly irritating. Especially since Sakura had to spend all her time being coy and demure. Honestly, if Naruto hadn't been attracted by her feminine wiles (or lack thereof) why would he be now?

People were idiots.

Currently, they were returning to collect their mission fee and another cat that had gone missing. Sasuke was beginning to have a profound hate of any and all animals that could run away from home.

"That stupid cat is getting what it deserves." Naruto mumbled as the feudal lord's wife smothered it with lipstick kisses.

"If you hadn't scared it away then maybe we wouldn't have had to spend all day looking for it." Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"What was that, Dobe?"

"You heard me, Temee."

"What do you know? You're just a stupid Dobe." Naruto mumbled back.

"Right, who got attacked by the cat again?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was more than happy to return the favor, Kakashi sighed.

"Now, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is baby-sitting Yoyju-sama's boy, grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Digging up potatoes at--"

"No! No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission. Choose something else!" Naruto said as he cut off the Hokage.

_For once in his idiotic existence he might have a point._

_I knew he was going to do this soon._ Kakashi-sensei sighed again.

"Baka! You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!" Iruka exclaimed from his seat next to the Hokage.

Sasuke smiled slightly, _heh, he called Naruto stupid._

"But! But! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto let out a small puff of air as Kakashi-sensei brought his fist down onto his head.

"Cut it out."

"Naruto, it looks like I have to explain to you how missions work. Again." Sarutobi said tiredly. "A lot of clients come to this village everyday, requesting things from babysitting to--"

"Assassinations!" Naruto finished for him.

_I wonder…_

Sarutobi sighed and began speaking again, "On the request list, a variety of requests are placed on it, and they are separated into ranks according to difficulty."

"A, B, C, D!"

"You just became Genins recently so D rank missions are good for you."

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat miso ramen today." Naruto said from his place on the floor.

"Listen!" Sarutobi barked.

"You always lecture me like that, jiichan."

Sarutobi let out a small laugh, "If you insist, I will allow you to take a C-rank mission. It's to escort a certain person."

"Honto? Who is it? The feudal lord? Or a princess?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you come in now?" Sarutobi asked as he looked toward the door.

As it slid open it revealed Tazuna, an alcohol induced flush displayed prominently on the bridge of his nose, "What? They're all kids!" he exclaimed as he entered the large room, bottle in hand. He took a large gulp from his bottle.

"Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" he asked.

Naruto laughed heartily, "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?"

Sasuke snickered, as he and Sakura moved slightly close to Naruto to indicate their height, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot."

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

The sun shined merrily as Team 7 set off toward Wave country the next morning, "Alright! Let's go!" Naruto declared as he ran ahead.

"What are you getting excited for?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"Because I've never gone outside the village before." Naruto said as he surveyed the grounds outside of the gates of Konoha.

"Hey, will kids like these really be capable of this mission?" Tazuna asked brusquely as he pointed at Naruto's hyper personage.

Kakashi laughed, "I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry." Naruto scowled.

Kakashi ignored him, as this was normal behavior for the loud boy and kept walking; Team 7 spent the better part of the morning and into early afternoon when they came to a large stream with a wooden bridge, when they crossed it they made their way past a small puddle.

They continued steadfastly toward their destination when the attack came, there were two in thick black cloaks wielding claws at the end of their arms.

Chains erupted from the claws and wrapped around Kakashi tightly, the two attackers tightened the chains' hold until they constricted and Kakashi was annihilated, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto felt a very similar feeling of dread fill them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried out in anguish.

As the pair set their sights on Naruto, more chains appeared, he stood paralyzed by fear.

_What the fuck is he doing? Isn't he supposed to be a prodigy?_ Sasuke thought incredulously, as he sprung into action, nimbly withdrawing a kunai and a shuriken in quick succession.

He accurately threw the shuriken, dissecting the chain that seemed to connect the two shinobi together, pinning it to a nearby tree, then he threw the kunai to lock it in place.

The anonymous shinobi struggled to break free.

_Hey! Isn't he supposed to be a Dobe!_ Sakura thought dimly as she stood in awe and fright as Sasuke jumped into the air and attacked the enemy. But the pair detached their chains and broke free.

They once again, targeted Naruto, but this time the pair split up and attacked Tazuna as well, _I…I have to do it! _Sakura thought as she moved in front of the old man, "Stay back, mister!"

But the clawed arm that was supposed to tear at her flesh never made contact as Kakashi-sensei dispatched both of them in short order.

_What a show off._

Naruto hurriedly looked at the place where Kakashi had supposedly "died."

"Kakashi-sensei used kawarimi no jutsu." He murmured.

"Naruto! I'm sorry I couldn't help earlier but I didn't think you'd freeze up." Kakashi said as he lugged the two shinobi away.

Naruto scowled fiercely, "There was poison on these guys' claws." Kakashi said motioning toward the cuts on both Sasuke and Naruto.

"If you knew they were here, why did you let the kids fight?" Tazuna asked suspiciously.

"I needed to know who they were after, our ninja team. Or someone else." Kakashi said sagely as he tied them to a tree with their own chains.

"Our mission was to protect you from armed robbers and gangs, if you were being targeted by other ninja groups this mission would have been a high B rank one."

"Let's quit!" Sakura pressed, "We'll need to go back to take care of their injuries anyway."

Sasuke quietly and discreetly, took out another kunai and precisely enlarged his cut and let the blood drip onto the ground, "I'm fine." He said quietly as he put away his weapon.

_Damnit! How come that Dobe didn't freeze up like I did? Or even Sakura? WHAT THE FUCK! How_ _come_ _I always have to be the one who's different! It isn't fair!_ Naruto thought angrily as he eyed the kunai dangling from his nerveless fingers. "No quitting!" he declared as he loudly stabbed his own hand with a kunai.

"It's nice how willingly you did that, but if you lose anymore blood you could die." Kakashi said as his visible eye curved into a smile. "Seriously, stop." Kakashi said as he moved forward with bandages, Sasuke ignored that and took out his own.

Kakashi moved onto Naruto without skipping a beat, "Nani! You have such a serious look on your face? I'm alright, aren't I?" Naruto exclaimed anxiously.

_His cut is already healing; it's the Kyuubi._

Kakashi sighed and wrapped Naruto's hand anyway.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Eventually they reached a small boat that was to take them to Wave Country; there was a thick fog obscuring nearly everything in sight. "Tazuna-san, I need to ask the identity of those chasing you, otherwise our mission ends when we reach land."

"Looks like I have to tell you, it turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."

"Who?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"A wealthy shipping magnate, a man name Gatou. Officially he runs a large business corporation. But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over countries and businesses. He's a very nasty business man. About a year ago he set his eyes on Wave Country, through financial and violent means; he quickly took control of our shipping routes, which is the life of an island country. Gatou has a monopoly on the shipping routes and the only thing standing in his way is the bridge I'm trying to build."

Tazuna pause to catch his breath, "If you knew shinobi were after you, why didn't you explain it in the mission request?" Kakashi asked.

"Wave Country is super poor, even the Daimyo has no money. Of course we have no money either which is why we can't afford an expensive B-rank mission. Well…if you quit the mission when we reach the shore then I will definitely be killed before I even reach my home. Don't worry about it, my cute 8 year old grandson will probably cry uncontrollably. Yeah and my daughter will live a sad, sad life hating Leaf ninjas forever and ever!" he finished.

"But it's not like it will be your fault or anything." He added.

Kakashi remained silent, "Well, I guess we have no choice, we will continue to protect you."

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Once they had disembarked from the rowboat they were once again, walking through a forest, this time Naruto pointedly avoided walking next to Sasuke, who was stuck walking between Sakura and Kakashi.

He sprinted ahead and searched for signs of movement, there was none and so he kept moving, "What are you doing, Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

"Scouting for enemies, Dobe and I am not a scaredy cat!" Naruto insisted in his usual loud way.

"Right." Sasuke said patronizingly.

"I'm not you Dobe!"

"…" Sasuke continued walking.

"Don't ignore me!' Naruto almost bellowed, Sakura tensed nervously, she had never seen Naruto-kun like this before.

But Sasuke, in perfect form continued ignoring Naruto, to the point where aforementioned Uzumaki blindly sent a kunai at him; missing of course landing instead in a moving bush.

"Someone's there!" he exclaimed completely forgetting about his earlier tension with Sasuke. Naruto ran into the bush, with Sasuke and Sakura not far behind.

"Congratulations, you stopped a bunny." Sasuke said as he dislodged the kunai from its resting place in the trunk of a tree.

Kakashi-sensei sighed again as Naruto apologized to the white bunny, _White? That's its winter coat. It's summer already. That means that it's been in a cage to use it for kawarimi. So they're already here. _

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled loudly as a large projectile weapon came hurtling toward them before thudding into a tree, "Hey! Well, well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun, eh?"

_Missing-nin?_ Naruto moved forward, Kakashi halted him, "Stay back, you're in the way."

"Why!"

"This one's on a whole other level, it will be a little tough unless I do this--" Kakashi placed a hand on his crooked hitai-ate.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi…sorry, but hand over the old man."

_Sharingan? What the hell is that?_

_What are the talking about? He's strong!_

"You guys, surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye.

"Oh? I already get to see the famous Sharingan? I'm so honored."

"Sharingan, Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto demanded loudly.

"Sharingan is a power borne in the eyes and released in the pupils, a kind of dojutsu that can read all types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and can defeat them." Sasuke said his voice oddly morbid.

"Exactly and what's even scarier is that you can read your opponent's techniques and copy them." Zabuza said ominously as a thick fog approached them rapidly, "When I was in Hidden Mist's assassination squad, I kept a handbook. This is what it said on you: the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu, Copy Ninja Kakashi."

_Is sensei really that strong?_

_What's going on here? Sharingan only appears in a select few in the Uchiha Clan, Itachi couldn't have missed one. _

_What's going on here? The intensity of this power is insanely high. Two jounins fighting each other, I feel like my life is being squeezed out of me. I'd rather die than get through it._ The kunai in Naruto's hand began to shake.

"Naruto, don't worry, I'll protect you guys even it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that."

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

I'm sorry to have to end it here but I don't have time to finish this chapter properly, so you guys will have to wait until next time.

Lost ninja #1- I like their relationship, so warm and fuzzy.

Fractured wings 01- it would, but so much more complicated.

The Gandhara- I don't think I'm even sure anymore…hehehehe. Seriouser question though, Snakes or frogs for Oro?

Seta Himura- Nope, Naruto's not bi and I will try to follow the original storyline to a certain point where my plot bunnies take over.

Crimson Noble- yes


End file.
